


Forgive, but never forget

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: Hetalia Fandom [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: I don't own Hetalia, Make it up as I go, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world meeting is taking place and it starts here. The story about Maria, the Republic of the Philippines. She has to make  friends and get through the confusion that is Hetalia. Her first meeting, how will it go?  I don't own anything but the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Japan, don't talk to me.

\--------------------------------------------

A young boy with short black hair stood in a field of white. His kimono swaying in the breeze. He heard laughter. He saw her a beautiful girl with a flower in her hair. He reached out to her.

\-------------

He opened his eyes and sat up startled. He lowered his head, he was so close. He growled.

\-------------------

It was morning and he quietly walked to the meeting room. From behind, someone ran up to him.

"Good morning, Japan! Ve~"

 

He turned his head and sweated. He smiled nervously.

 

"Good morning, Italy."

\------------------------------------------------------

 

They went in the meeting room and sat down. England started roll call. Some crazy things happened. 

America was yelling about dreams and Russia was telling him to eat his soup. Kumajiro was asking Canada who he is, and Cuba thought he was America and tried to hit him. Italy was playing with Greece's cats and Germany was trying to ignore Romano as he insulted him, until he insulted his mother. Germany pointed a gun at him and England tried to stop them but ended up turning France into....himself.

 

"Look at what you did too me!!!???!!!"

 

"I see not difference."

 

France cried dramatically. 

 

"I AM NOT A FROG!!!!!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually things started to settle down a little.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~~**


	2. Japan, don't talk to me continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title. Read. You dumb?

\------------

"Alright, now that we are all here-", said England.

 

"Wait! My sister is running late, again!", said America.

 

"Ah. Yes, Miss Philippines.", said England.

 

She walks in.

 

"Hello, po~"

 

"Hey, Philippines. Ve~", said Italy.

 

They hugged each other and he went to sit down. There was no other seat than besides Japan.

 

"..."

 

Japan said nothing as they began the meeting. He would look at her as she paid attention.

 

"Hello, my Pearl. How are you? You seem well.", he finally said to her quietly.

 

He smiled to her.

 

_She is lovely. <3_

 

She sweated and had a slight frown.

 

"Hello, Japan. I'm doing fine, thank you."

 

_Please, don't talk to me..._

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"Meeting dismissed! Italy! Stop that now!", said Germany.

 

"Just give him, his cat back!?"

 

Greece looked very mad.

 

"Wah!", screamed Italy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	3. Spending time with....

\------------------------

The Philippines looked at Italy and frowned. She got up to go help him.

 

"Oh Kuya!"

 

Someone grabbed her wrist. She turned and it was Japan.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

She got nervous and he smiled at her.

 

"Nothing. I just wanted to spend time with you."

 

The Switzerland walks up to them.

 

"Philippines. Liechtenstein wanted me to get you."

 

"Oh, okay. Thank you. Po~"

 

She quickly walked a way with him trailing behind. Japan watched them go frowning.

 

"..."

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Maria, Hello."

 

"Hello, Liechtenstein."

 

"Do you want to have a tea party with us?"

 

"I would love too."

 

"Then let's go!"

 

"Okay!"

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"We can play dress up while we're at it!"

 

"Why are you looking at me when you say that!?!"

 

Switzerland sweated and they look at him innocently with a flowery aura a round them. They are smiling, but some how it looks menacing than cute.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Philippine mochi watched a butterfly dance a round in the air and land on her. Then a big swarm surrounded her and she looked scared.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	4. Spending time with...continued

\--------------------

Liechtenstein sips on her tea with Philippines as they have a pleasant conversation. Her brother, Switzerland, sat a way from them to let them have privacy. He wore a white inside shirt with a green outside dress and brown flats. Two piggy tails with black bows. He looked cute. Flower design on the dress and a red gem necklace.

 

"Big brother looks so cute in his dress."

 

"I agree, Po~"

 

They smile and continue to chat until Liechtenstein asked Maria why she looks a little sad.

 

"Eh? Sad? I am not, just....a little stressed. Things....are not as well as it could be. What with the recent....incident. You know....natural disaster."

 

"I see....I hope every things alright..."

 

"Oh, it is. I just have to recount all the money we have. I don't know how much we have any more. Did not help that the.....flood interrupted my finical standing. I can not even tell if I have enough to rebuild....sigh...but....lets keep our heads up, okay?"

 

"Okay...."

 

Liechtenstein smiled sadly, trying to cheer Philippines up. She smiled back.

 

"I..."

 

Philippines turns to Switzerland, who faked a cough. He looked a way.

 

"...I could count it....the money....for you....I am the worlds best banker...."

 

She smiled.

 

"Thank you, po~ I appreciate it."

 

"No problem...."

 

\-----------------------

 

Later, Liechtenstein smiled at her brother.

 

"What?"

 

"I never said anything...."

 

Switzerland sweated and walked a way, a little specious. Liechtenstein giggled.

 

_"My Brother....he's so nice, I never invited Miss Philippines to tea. I didn't even plan to have a tea party. He he~",_ she thought to her self.

 

She then began planning for a new shirt for her brother. With a hum, she walked slowly to her home.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

**Hetalia~**

 

England Mochi and France Mochi were next to each other and doing nothing. Then France Mochi glanced at England Mochi and kicked him. England Mochi yelps and glares at the whistling Frenchy. With an evil look, he tried black magic on the other Mochi.

 

But he summoned Russia Mochi, who hit both of them with his pipe. Russia Mochi laughed, but Belarus Mochi came up behind him and quietly said boo.

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

\----------------------

 

**BYE~**


End file.
